Lullaby for the Memories
by Devil's Final Cry
Summary: Farrell Tabris tries to move on from her bloody past, but all of the memories are stuck in her head, singing a song. Can the memories be locked? Or will hell break lose while trying to defeat the Darkspawn?


**A/N: For those who have played the Tabris Origin, some (maybe most) of the dialogue is the same. And the first part before the italics is 3rd pov while the rest of the story is 1st pov. Enjoy!**

* * *

Farrell Tabris, knew that she won't be able to sleep that night. Too much was going on in her head, images of what happened at Ostagar. Blood splatters, screams, Nelaros' dead body. It was all still reeling in her head.

She laid by the fire staring at the star lit sky. She could hear the fire crackling at her feet, movements of her companions, and a snoring from her Mabri, Loki.

Everything happened so fast. She was just getting married, although Farrell, never wanted to get married. She was already married to her knives and poison. She couldn't believe that she had to leave her family just with a blink of an eye. It wasn't fair, especially what happened to Shianni. Farrell replayed the scenes in her mind.

* * *

The _guards came in, killing Nola first. They take Shianni, and Valora away. Two guards are warned that I was a "feisty" one. Boy, did they have no idea. _

_"Don't worry, we'll be perfect gentlemen." Says the guard with the beard. _

_"Now you heard the captain, be a good little wench or you'll be like your friend, there." Says the other guard. _

_Being the feisty little scrapper, I told them: "Try it, see what parts you lose first." _

_"Ho ho, she's funny." The beard guard said. _

_"Uh...hello?" Soris said behind them, holding a sword. _

_"Oh, look at this. A little elfling with a stolen sword." The begin to walk towards my cousin, who then slides the sword between the two guards towards me. _

_"Oh sod..." the guard said walking away. _

_"Now...let's see what parts you lose first." I said taking the sword in my hands. The hilt was cold, but my blood was hot with anger. I wanted their heads. _

_They took their blades out and we fought. Soris was using his arrows, where was the fun in that? Standing away from the battle, no where close where you can smell the fear of your enemies. Not close enough to drink their blood. _

_Their blood was all over my wedding dress, honestly. I felt better in it. The blood showed who I was. A killer. A thief._

_"I can't believe they killed her!" Soris said bending down to Nola's lifeless body. "Are you all right? They...didn't hurt you, did they?" _

_"You know nothing rattles me, Soris. Where you get the sword? I don't figure you the stealing type. Me? Yes. You? Not so much." _

_"No kidding, Farrell. And that Grey Warden, Duncan, gave me and Nelaros a sword and a cross bow, but that's all we have." _

_"Wait. Nelaros is with you?" _

_"Yes. He's the reason we're here. He lost it on those who wanted to 'hope for the best'. I... didn't know what to do."_

_"Well, you saved me Soris. Now let's go find Shianni and the others." I said taking his hand in comfort, and leading him away out of the room we were in. _

_We walked into the kitchen, and then went into the dinning area where several off duty guards were lounging about. _

_"Where did you get a weapon, elf?" One of the off duty guards asked. _

_"Uh-oh..." I heard Soris said behind me._

_"You better talk quick, scum!" Another guard said._

_"Well...you see... how I got this weapon, is such a funny story..." I began, and then looked at them, their eyes definitely not buying it, and I didn't have much time. "Oh you know what, sod it." I took my dagger and threw at the guards man throat. One down, two to go. _

_"Why must you kill everything you see?" Soris mumbled. _

_"I do not." I said cleaning the blood off the blade, though I think my dress needs more cleaning than the blade. "You saw that rat back there? I didn't kill it, did I?" Soris just shook his head. _

_We explored the castle, killing off guards who came in our paths. When we reached an open room, there were three guards and Nelaros in the middle of them. _

_As we walked in, the guard cut Nelaros. His lifeless body hit the ground before the guards feet. _

_"See? I told you there'd be more. Elves run in packs, like rodents." _

_"Should we keep the knife-eared bitch alive?" _

_"They killed our boys. She dies." _

_Cracking my knuckles, I showed my fangs and grabbed my blades. "I'm going to enjoy this..." _

_Blades clashed against each other. Blades crashing at their wooden shields. They were in armor, I was in a bloody wedding dress. _

_My dagger slit cleanly against one of the mans throats. He gagged, blood coming out of his throat and mouth, before hit hit the ground. _

_"You bitch!" The guard said hitting me with his shield, I went stumbled a few feet, but wasn't knocked out. Adrenaline was running throw my veins. He lounged forward with his sword, but I slid between his legs, arching my back and neck. I quickly got up and stabbed him in the back, right where the heart is. _

_Soris took out the other by an arrow to the head. _

_"You sure you never practiced with that?" I asked looting the bodies. _

_"No, I was never into fighting, like you and Aunt Adidia were." The fighting was done, Soris bent down to Nelaros' lifeless body. "Nelaros...I'm so sorry, Farrell..." _

_I was speechless for a couple of moments. "He...he died, trying to save me..." I said bending down to his body. In his left hand was a wedding ring. A tear slid down my cheek. I kissed Nelaros' forehead, and his cold lips. "Goodbye..." I took the ring and slipped it on. "Come on...let's go get Shianni." _

_We walked into Lord Vaughn's chamber, well we weren't really sure if it was Lord Vaughn's, but once we stepped through, we were sure. That bastard was standing in front of us. And at his toes, was Shianni, crying. That bastard. _

_"My, my...What have we here?" He said looking at us. His hungry eyes looked at me from head to toe. _

_"Don't worry, we'll make short work of these two." One of his guards said. _

_"Quiet, you idiot! They're covered with enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?" _

_"It means that I killed your weak men." I said with a sarcasm tone. "Do you want your blood in that tub?" _

_"All right, let's not be too hasty here. Surely we can talk this over..." _

_"__**Talk**__? You want to __**Talk**_ _this over? HA! For what you've done? No. I don't want to talk. I just want your head!" _

_"Attack her!" Vaughn said. _

_The first guard was easy, just threw my dagger at him. I kicked the other, knocking him back. I took his head in my hands, and CRACK! His eyes went wide and then faded. _

_"You're turn..."I mumbled to Vaughn. He attacked, we parlayed for a couple of moments before I punched him back. He staggered, and I took that moment to slice his neck. _

_It was a nice slit. His head came off quickly. Blood was everywhere, and especially on me. _

_"Shianni!" I said as I bent down to her. _

_"I'm going to check the back room..." Soris said. _

_"D-don't leave me alone...please...please...take me home..." Shianni said sobbing. _

_"Don't worry, sweetie. We're going to leave as soon as we can. Every things going to be all right." _

_"So much blood. I...I can't stand to look at it... it's everywhere..." Especially on me..."You kill them, didn't you? You killed them all?"_

_"Yes, sweetie." I said caressing her face for comfort. "You're okay." _

_"Good, good..." She said before sobbing again. _

_"Is...she going to be all right?" said Valora, who apparently was the only one of the survivors. _

_"Yeah...just shock...Let's get out of here..." I said helping Shianni up. _

The memory was still fresh in my head. How could I sleep?

I was playing around with Nelaros' ring, when a tear slipped down my face...

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
